Zitronenbonbons
by cold mirror
Summary: Dumbledore verteilt Bonbons, die Hogwarts, aber ganz besonders Snape, ins Verderben stürzen!


Titel: Zitronenbonbons

Autor: Cold Mirror

Fertiggestellt: September 2006

Pairing: ein bisschen Snape/Lupin

Kategorie: Blödsinn

Beschreibung: Dumbledore verteilt Bonbons, die Hogwarts, aber ganz besonders Snape, ins Verderben stürzen!

Disclaimer: JK Rowlings pupst und ich komm an und schnüffel.

Kommentar: Süßis Mitbewohnerin Steffi hat 'ne Zitrone weggeworfen, die er jahrelang im Kühlschrank aufbewahrt hatte. Die olle Kuh. ^^

**ZITRONENBONBONS**

Hogwarts. Lehrerzimmer. Schauplatz ständiger Angst. Angst... Nicht vor Voldemort. Viel schlimmer. Angst vor... Dumbledore mit guter Laune.

Dumbledore: *drückt im Vorbeigehen jedem einen uneingepacktes Zitronenbonbon in den Mund* Hier, für dich und für dich...

Lupin: Nein danke, ich hab schon! *holt uneingepackte Schokolade aus seiner Tasche*

Dumbledore: Oh, na gut. *bleibt zweifelnd vor Flitwick stehen*

Flitwick: *öffnet freudig den Mund*

Dumbledore: Tut mir Leid, du darfst die noch nicht, mein Kleiner, du könntest dich daran verschlucken. *geht weiter* Hier, für dich, für dich und für dich...

Flitwick: *brüll* Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann!

Dumbledore: Wie süß, er kann schon richtig reden! *kneift ihm in die Wange* Wie ein Großer! Oh, warte, du hast da was... *rotzt ins Taschentuch und schmiert Flitwicks Wange damit ein* Jetzt siehst du wieder sauber aus! *setzt seine Tour fort* Hier, für dich noch einen und für dich...

Flitwick: *Rotze läuft am Gesicht runter*

Dumbledore: Hier, für Sie auch einen! *stopft klebrigen, fusseligen Bonbon mit Altersflecken bedeckter, zittriger Opa-Hand in Snapes Mund*

Snape: *erstarrt*

Dumbledore: Hnaaaaa, lecker was?

Snape: *wagt es nicht seine Zunge zu bewegen* Hm-mh.

Dumbledore: Sie müssen schon dran lutschen!

Snape: *Zungenspitze berührt Bonbon und krümmt sich* Hmmmmmm... *reibt sich den Bauch* Guuut... *würgt*

Keine fünf Minuten später füllte sich die Krankenstation mit Karies-, Parodontose-, Zahnstein- und Zahnfleischentzündungsopfern.

Pomfrey: Zahnschmerzen?

Snape: Ja!

Pomfrey: NUR Zahnschmerzen? Keine abgetrennten Gliedmaßen, kein Blut, kein Tod, kein garnichts??

Snape: Nein... nur Zahnschmerzen.

Pomfrey: Haben Sie keinen Zaubertrank dagegen?

Snape: Denken Sie, ich würde zu Ihnen kommen, wenn ich nicht schon meine Tränke ausprobiert hätte? Ich vermeide es grundsätzlich, ihre Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Pomfrey: Und was war mit der Prostata-Untersuchung letzte Woche? Und die in der Woche davor? Und die in der Woche vor der Vor-Vor-letzten Woche?

Snape: ...für die Psyche.

Neville: *schleppt sich mir letzter Kraft in den Krankenflügel* Madam Pomfrey...

Pomfrey: Junge, ich habe keine Zeit, schon fünft Leute haben Zahnschmerzen, das ist merkwürdig!

Neville: Ich glaube... *hust, röchel* ...ich bin krank.

Pomfrey: Ach was, das hast du gestern auch schon gesagt.

Neville: Ich glaube, ich habe Pestbeulen...

Pomfrey: Ich kann mich nicht mit solchen Lappalien beschäftigen!

Neville: ...in den Pestbeulen ist Eiter...

Pomfrey: *genervt* NA UND?

Neville: ...und im Eiter sind Maden...

Pomfrey: Oh, und du glaubst, das wäre ein Grund den Unterricht zu versäumen? Den Maden geht es doch gut!

Neville: Ja aber-

Pomfrey: Ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, Longbottom! Hör auf zu simulieren!

Neville: Oh... okay... *kriecht weg und bricht vor der Treppe zusammen*

Kind: *stolpert über Neville* Ahh! *poltert die Treppe runter* Uahhhhh! Uh! Ah! Ah! Au!

Snape: Dumbledore ist an allem Schuld! Er hat diese widerlichen Bonbons verteilt!

Pomfrey: Bonbons, hm? Dann kann nur er uns helfen. *holt rotes Drehscheiben-Not-Telefon hervor*

Dumbledores Büro. Es klingelt kein LowTech-Drehscheibentelefon, sondern ein HighTech 1 kg schweres 80er Jahre Handy.

Handy: *klingel*

Dumbledore: *nimmt ab* Jahaha? *kann das Handy nicht mehr halten und kippt weg*

Pomfrey: Haben Sie heute Bonbons verteilt, die nicht ganz den Gesundheitsvorschriften entsprechen?

Dumbledore: Oh ja! Die habe ich selbst gemacht! Besteht eigentlich nur aus Zucker, einem Geheimrezept für gelbe Farbe und aus einer alten Zitrone, die ich seit Jahren in meinem Kühlschrank aufbewahrt habe!

Pomfrey: Alle, die Ihre Bonbons gegessen haben, sind krank geworden!

Dumbledore: Krank geworden?

Pomfrey: Ja! Alle haben schreckliche Zahnschmerzen!

Dumbledore: Zahnschmerzen?

Pomfrey: Spielen Sie wieder Echo?

Dumbledore: Echo?

Pomfrey: Hrrrmpf. Isopropil Profimil Barbitur Saures Phynel Dementhyl Aminophyrazolon.

Dumbledore: Äh... Zahnschmerzen, wie? Na da kenne ich ein gutes Hausmittel! Nehmen Sie einfach frische, warme Pferdeäpfel, legen Sie sie für eine halbe Stunde auf Ihr Gesicht und Sie sind geheilt! Es funktioniert! Ich selbst mache dies zur Vorbeugung mehrmals am Tag!

Pferd, was im Büro steht: *wieher*

Pomfrey: Ähm... danke.

Die einzigen Lehrer, die nicht an Zahnschmerzen litten, waren Dumbledore selbst (denn er trägt ein Gebiss), Lupin (der lieber seine Schokolade und nicht die Bonbons essen wollte), Flitwick (der keine Bonbons haben durfte) und Madam Pomfrey (Pomfrey wurde grundsätzlich von Dumbledores Rundgängen verschont, da er den Krankenflügel mied, aus Angst man könnte ihn erkennen, denn er hatte mal eine Bettpfanne mitgehen lassen).

Pomfrey: Wir dürfen die Situation nicht weiter eskalieren lassen! Ich rufe den ärztlichen Notstand aus! *schmeißt ohrenbetäubende Alarmsirene an*

Schüler: *horchen auf* Feuer Alarm!

Hermine: Nein, das ist der ärztliche Notstand Alarm! Der Feuer Alarm ist eine Oktave höher!

Schüler: ... *starren ins Leere*

Hermine: Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass die jeweilige Alarmsituation minderschwer ist, als die andere.

Schüler: ...

Hermine: Ähm... In jedem Fall wäre es logisch, um sein Leben zu rennen.

Schüler: *springen auf und rennen kreischend weg* AAEEEHH!!!

Hogwarts wird evakuiert. Natürlich trotzen Harry, Hermine und Ron WIE IMMER der Gefahr und gehen zum Krankenflügel.

Pomfrey: Hey, ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen! Es handelt sich um einen Ernstfall, das ist keine Übung!

Harry: Was ist denn überhaupt los?

Snape: Fühlt sich der heldenhafte Mr. Potter dazu gezwungen seinen Übermut erneut zu beweisen?

Harry: Ich will doch nur helfen! Ist es Voldemort? Oder das Ministerium?

Snape: Nein. Viel schlimmer... Wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen... *Blick verfinstert sich* Zitronenbonbons.

Harry: *todesmutig* Zitronenbonbons.

Ron: *ängstlich* Zitronenbonbons.

Hermine: *wissend* Zitronenbonbons.

Snape: *todernst* Zitronenbonbons.

Alle: *schockiert* Zitronenbonbons.

Harry: *entgeistert* Zitronenbonbons?

Snape: *genervt* Zitronenbonbons.

Harry: ... ... was?!

Pomfrey: Professor Dumbledore hat im Lehrerzimmer Bonbons verteilt und jetzt haben alle davon Zahnschmerzen bekommen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!

Hermine: Zahnschmerzen...? *will erzählen, aber kriegt vor Aufregung kaum Luft* Meine Eltern! Meine Eltern!!!

Pomfrey: Deine Eltern...?

Hermine: Meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte! ENDLICH kann ich mal damit angeben, dass meine Eltern Muggel sind! Die sind nämlich beide Zahnärzte und kriegen ihr Problem bestimmt im Nu wieder hin!

Pomfrey: Also deine Eltern-

Hermine: Die sind Zahnärzte!

Pomfrey: Jaaaa... du meinst, Sie würden die gesamte Lehrerschaft heilen können?

Hermine: Ja! Bestimmt! Sie sind Zahnärzte!

Pomfrey: Äh, ja, das hast du jetzt schon dreimal gesagt...

Snape: Ich lasse mir doch nicht von Muggeln helfen!

Hermine: *Terminator Todesblick*

Snape: *Laser-Punkt fixiert ihn* Ähm... naja, vielleicht doch...

Und so mussten alle Lehrer zu Hermine nach Hause, während die Schüler von Hogwarts ein paar Tage zu ihren Familien konnten. Harry ging malwieder zu den Weasleys, Hermine kam auch mit, weil ihr Haus ja gerammelt voll war und Draco Malfoy, der bis jetzt noch nicht in der Geschichte vorgekommen ist, aber jetzt auch endlich mal was sagen soll, ging zu - den Malfoys! (ach nee.)

Die neue Familienshow - Die Malfoys!

Mit Lucius!

Lucius: *winkt mit Schlangengehstock*

Mit Draco!

Draco: *grinst und winkt auch*

Mit Narcissa!

Narcissa: *guckt ins Leere*

Und vielleicht auch mit Dobby!

Dobby: *bügelt sich die Hände und winkt mit zerfledderter, verbrannter Hand*

Schnulziges Anfangslied.

(Genause wie das "Felix und die wilden Tiere"-Lied...)

Aufblende. Ein typischer Morgen bei den Malfoys. Draco kommt verpennt in seinem Feuerwehrautoschlafanzug die Treppe runter, Narcissa sitzt mit abwesendem Blick am Küchentisch (nicht nur diesen Morgen, sondern schon seit letzter Nacht... und seit dem Tag davor...und dem Tag vor dem Tag davor... und eigentlich schon seit Jahren...) und Lucius rennt im rosa Morgenmantel und Plüschpantoffeln in der Küche herum und lässt alles anbrennen. Alles.

Lucius: Morgen Sohnemann! Tut mit Leid, ich hab deine Cornflakes anbrennen lassen!

Draco: *setzt sich an den Küchentisch und löffelt seine Asche-Cornflakes*

Lucius: Hier hast du noch deinen Orangensaft!

Orangensaft: *schwarz und verkokelt*

Draco: *trinkt, weil er nichts anderes gewöhnt ist* Danke...

Lucius: Schön, dass du endlich wiedermal zu Hause bist, Draco! Ich finde wir sollten die gemeinsame Zeit nutzen und einen Familientag machen!

Narcissa: Oh nein.

Dies ist das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass Narcissa überhaupt irgendetwas sagt.

Lucius: Wir fahren... *hält die Eintrittskarten hoch* ...zum Vogelpark Walsrode!

Draco: Da waren wir schon fünfmal. Da ist es langweilig. Und du willst eh immer nur die Flamingos angucken...

Lucius: Was ist mit dir Narcissa? Du magst doch den Vogelpark, nicht? *stupst sie an*

Narcissa: *sackt ein Stück zur Seite*

Narcissa wurde beim letzten mal von Vögeln als Sitzgelegenheit benutzt und angekackt (und seitdem auch noch nicht sauber gemacht)

Lucius: Dobby, wie steht's mit dir? Willst du zum Vogelpark?

Dobby: *freut sich tot* Dobby wird vom Meister zum Vogelpark eingeladen! Dobby ist geehrt!

Lucius: *drückt ihm die Karten in die Hand* Hier. Dann geh da hin. Ohne uns.

Dobby: *traurig* Ohhh...

Schalten wir um zu Hermines Haus, in die Arztpraxis von Herr Dr. Granger. Da das Wartezimmer schon überfüllt ist, muss Snape in Hermines Zimmer warten.

Snape: *wippt auf'm Kinderbett rum*

Dr. Granger: Der nächste!

Snape: *steht auf und geht verängstigt an diversen Bravo-Postern vorbei*

Dr. Granger: Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir nicht mehr Platz haben, aber wir können ja nicht ahnen, dass alle Lehrer von Hogwarts auf einmal kommen. Bitte nehmen Sie Platz, Schwester Lupin wird Sie so lange betreuen.

Lupin: *spielt mit dem Sabber-Absaug-Schlauch rum* Wozu benutzt man dieses Ding?!

Snape: Schwester Lupin?!

Dr. Granger: Wie gesagt, meine Praxis ist überfüllt, ich kann jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Ich werde ihre Zähne gleich behandeln, ich muss mich noch um drei weitere Patienten kümmern. *geht raus*

Lupin: Oh, Severus, ich habe sehr lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Endlich habe ich dich in meiner Gewalt und kann mit dir machen was ich will! Und jetzt wirst du deinen Mund mal gaaaanz weit auf machen... *Weißer Hai Musik*

Snape: Nein! Nein!!! Neiiiiin!!!

Es folgt eine nicht jugendfreie Szene, die, um die vor Lachen so tosende Menge nicht zu irritieren, an dieser Stelle nicht weiter erläutert wird. Video zensiert. Audio vorhanden.

Snape: Hrrrgh!

Lupin: Oaahhhhh!

Snape: Hggnnn!

Lupin: Uhhh! Ahhh!

Snape: Hrrrrnnghggggnn!

Lupin: UAH!

Fertig. Video wieder unzensiert. Moment, das ist ein Textdokument, da ist weder Video, noch Audio... naja, Video schon, das heißt ja, dass man was sieht. Aber man sieht ja keine Bilder, sondern nur eine Ansammlung von Worten, die ein Bild beschreiben... somit ist eine wörtliche Beschreibung eines Geräusches doch auch wieder Audio. Boa, das ist genauso tiefgründig, wie die Sache, mit dem Baum, der umfällt, aber keiner ist da, der das Geräusch hört und wenn keiner das Geräusch wahrnimmt, dann existiert das Geräusch nicht! Oder doch?? *in Papiertüte atme* Ist das hier jetzt Audio oder Video oder... Textio... ??? Authorin ist verwirrt. Authorin hat sich vor Verwirrung selbst verletzt.

Snape: *gurkelt lauwarmes Wasser, um den bitteren Geschmack loszuwerden*

Dr. Granger: Soooo, jetzt bin ich für Sie da.

Snape: Toll.

Dr. Granger: Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen... OH MEIN GOTT! Oh je, mein Herr, ihr Unterkiefer ist ja eine Katastrophe! Hier, der eine Zahn, der ist ja völlig außerhalb der Zahnreihe! Und ihre Zähne sind ganz gelb! Meine Güte, ihre Zähne haben wirklich am schlimmsten unter diesen mysteriösen Zitronenbonbons gelitten...

Snape: Ähä, jaaaa... die Zitronenbonbons...

Viele Überstunden später.

Dr. Granger: Dann hätten wir auch das geschafft! War doch garnicht so schlimm, oder?

Snape: *hat 'nen dämlichen Plastik-Zahnregulierer und 'n Plüschtier in Form eines Backenzahnes*

Tja, so wurden alle Lehrer von Hogwarts geheilt und haben sogar gratis Zahnbürsten und Zahnpasta bekommen. Hogwarts ist in der Zwischenzeit kontaminiert worden, mit so einem riesigem weißen Zelt abgedeckt und Giftgas rein (was eigentlich überhaupt nichts nützt) und niemand hatte Dumbledore Bescheid gesagt.

Ende.


End file.
